


Luke, je suis ton père, et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

by Nelja



Series: Les conseils d'un professionnel [6]
Category: Flander's Company, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Vador a bien à se plaindre de ses enfants, qui ne lui montrent pas le respect filial qui lui est dû, pour quelque raison obscure que Parker va lui expliquer - ou pas, s'il tient à la vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke, je suis ton père, et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

**Author's Note:**

> Le Docteur Parker appartient toujours aux Guardians, et Dark Vador appartient à George Lucas.
> 
> Cette fic n'est pas un "vrai" crossover, elle est inspirée par la brève apparition de Dark Vador dans la Flander's, avec parmi ses répliques "La famille, c'est important". Si c'était le vrai, il serait plutôt OOC.

"Docteur." dit Dark Vador, sa voix lourde de menace derrière le masque respiratoire. "Je doute du succès de cette thérapie familiale si le reste de ma famille ne vient pas."

"C'est effectivement très dommage." répondit le Docteur Parker avec un sourire affable. "Pourtant, je vous assure, tout a été fait dans les règles. Nous leur avons envoyé une invitation avec la date, l'heure, le lieu, nous leur avons promis une absence totale d'agression inopinée ainsi que des cookies. Etes-vous certain que la date leur convenait ?"

Il sembla à Parker entendre un toussotement gêné, mais peut-être était-ce juste un bref dysfonctionnement de l'armure. "En fait, ils n'ont rien mentionné à ce sujet. Peut-être parce que j'ai eu peur d'envenimer le conflit si je leur parlais moi-même de cette idée de thérapie. Je vous ai juste demandé d'envoyer la carte."

"Oh."

"Les querelles parent-enfant, c'est délicat, vous savez."

"Certainement."

"Mais je pense que sur le long terme ils devraient entendre raison. Rien n'est plus important que de se réconcilier avec sa famille, vous ne pensez pas ?"

"Et si, avant de les appeler pour écouter leurs excuses lamenta... pour savoir quelle date les arrange le mieux pour la prochaine fois, vous m'expliquiez un peu votre situation."

Dark Vador eut un grondement inquiétant. "J'aurais imaginé, Docteur, que vous lisiez les dossiers."

"Oh, bien sûr, je regarde les films de vos aventures, comme tout le monde, et d'ailleurs ils sont passionnants (je préfère ceux où vous êtes le méchant, mais c'est peut-être un biais professionnel) ! Mais ce que je veux, c'est _votre_ opinion dessus. Votre expérience personnelle, en quelque sorte. Par exemple, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vos enfants vous en veulent tant ?"

"Eh bien, c'est un peu compliqué... mais globalement, c'est arrivé comme ça."

* * *

Le flashback prenait place dans ce qui ressemblait à l'intérieur de l'Etoile Noire, sauf que la lumière en était tamisée et dorée, de façon étrangement artificielle.

"Ma fille, je ne supporte plus que tu traînes avec ces jeunes de mauvaise vie qui se font appeler _rebelles_. Tu ne pourrais pas avoir des activités plus... productives que faire exploser des dépôts de munitions aux quatre coins de la galaxie ?"

"Détruire des planètes, par exemple ?"

"Par exemple. C'est beaucoup plus remarquable. Plus noble. Cela entre dans l'histoire. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de mon métier, mais de tes fréquentations. Non contents d'avoir des coiffures bizarres..." Dark Vador tenta, sans beaucoup de succès, de montrer un regard désapprobateur pour les tresses de sa fille à travers son masque. "et des vaisseaux spatiaux trop rapides et bizarrement décorés, ils mènent une vie beaucoup trop dangereuse pour toi. Il pourrait t'arriver malheur."

"Il m'est arrivé malheur, et c'était toi. La dernière fois tu m'as capturée et torturée !" La voix de Leia, pendant toute cette conversation, n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de chaleur filiale, mais là, on approchait le zero absolu.

"C'était un malentendu ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais ma fille ! Tu sais bien qu'à ta naissance, je t'ai crue morte, tu as été confiée à une autre famille..."

Une lumière particulièrement sirupeuse baignait en cet instant Dark Vador, accompagnée par une version pop déprimante de la Marche Impériale, mais Leia faisait mise de se curer les ongles et de ne rien remarquer, en chantonnant "La, la, la..."

Dark Vador posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour une grande déclaration passionnée. "Mais je regrette tant tout ce temps que nous n'avons pas passé ensemble ! Si j'avais su, jamais je ne t'aurais fait subir cela, pas même pour me débarrasser de tes relations discutables comme ce Han Solo que je me retiendrai même de mentionner pour montrer ma volonté de réconciliation !"

"Et à la place ?" demanda Leia d'un ton sarcastique.

"Mais bien sûr, c'est évident. Je t'aurais fait découvrir la grandeur du Côté Obscur !"

"C'est ça. Et pourquoi pas me faire écouter l'intégrale de tes 33 tours de disco, pendant que tu y es ? Il faut que tu comprennes, papa, que je ne veux absolument plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Je suis une adulte, et qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour moi pendant toutes ces années ?"

"Mais, ma chère fille, il est toujours temps de repartir à zéro, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Certainement pas ! En ce qui me concerne, tu peux aussi bien aller te faire foutre par un Sarlacc ! Je ne te parle plus, un point c'est tout ! Et d'ailleurs..." elle arracha le manteau qu'elle portait, révélant un costume de danseuse exotique "dès maintenant je pars avec ma bande de rebelles, et j'ai la ferme intention d'étrangler une grenouille géante tout à fait représentative de notre société capitaliste et patriarcale."

"Mais... mais... ma fille ne va pas sortir habillée comme ça... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !"

* * *

"Effectivement," sursauta le Docteur Parker, brusquement réveillé par la fin du flashback, "cela a dû n'être facile à vivre ni pour vous ni pour elle."

"C'est la dignité du rôle de père que l'on piétine pour moi."

"C'est vrai. Mais d'un autre côté, certaines personnes prennent mal les séances de torture. On me dit que vous êtes particulièrement efficace ?"

Dark Vador eut un bref instant de fierté, avant de se renfrogner à nouveau. "Comme je lui ai expliqué, c'était un terrible malentendu. Mais après m'avoir retrouvé, n'aurait-elle pas pu se jeter dans mes bras, toute querelle entre nous oubliée ?"

"Au fait, je voulais vous demander : est-ce que ça ne vous arrive pas de télécharger quelques soap operas terriens ?"

"Parfois. De temps en temps."

"Et peut-être même en grande quantité ?"

"Je ne suis pas certain de voir en quoi c'est pertinent." C'était peut-être juste son imagination, un rhume ou une allergie au chat galeux du Docteur Gang, mais Parker avait l'impression de ressentir un début de difficulté à respirer.

"Oh non, rien, juste une idée. Revenons à ce qui nous intéresse. Vous avez également un fils, n'est-ce pas ? Et lui, vous avez réussi à l'identifier avant d'avoir commis des indélicatesses irréparables."

"C'est vrai. Je lui ai juste coupé une main, ce n'est pas grand chose, surtout que les prothèses sont de très bonne qualité chez nous, j'en sais quelque chose."

Parker hocha la tête. "Le genre de dégâts considérés comme totalement acceptables par n'importe quel contrat, nous sommes d'accord."

"Pourtant, cela a été très difficile aussi."

* * *

"Luke, je suis ton père."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !"

"J'aurais préféré que tu apprennes la nouvelle avec plus de joie, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de gâcher les retrouvailles avec ma mauvaise humeur. Pense à tout ce que cela représente niveau entreprise familiale ! Régner sur la galaxie, ça te tente ?"

"Nan !"

"Pourquoi donc ?"

"Parce que je te déteste ! Quand je pense que mon oncle et ma tante m'ont toujours dit que ma mère était morte de chagrin après la mort de mon père ! Mais en fait, tu t'es juste fait passer pour mort, et tu l'as plaquée pour un petit vieux !"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !"

"Tout le monde a vu des photos dans tous les magazines people de mon père avec un masque respiratoire à genoux devant un petit vieux, et ça c'est super-kinky !"

"Cessons immédiatement cette conversation. Si tu veux, je le tue, et on n'en parle plus."

"Oui, parce que ça prouvera quelque chose, évidemment ! Tout le monde sait bien que les crimes passionnels, ça arrive tout le temps ! Mais ce n'est pas le seul problème ! Ce n'est même pas le problème principal ! Aussi, tu es un méchant qui tue des gens ! Obi-wan, par exemple..."

"Mais j'ai le droit, c'était mon professeur quand j'étais jeune. Tout le monde a eu envie de tuer ses professeurs à un moment ou à un autre, pas vrai ?"

"Moui..."

"He bien, du côté obscur, on peut vraiment le faire ! Tu vois à quel point nous sommes cool ! Mais si tu veux, on commencera par un peu de médisance sur Yoda. Si tu acceptais juste de venir discuter raisonnablement, nous pourrions commencer à rattraper le temps perdu..."

"Nan, j'veux pas ! D'ailleurs, je commence à trouver que tu es peut-être vaguement cool, et je suis tellement déçu par moi-même que je vais me suicider juste pour te contrarier - et aussi parce que c'est très à la mode chez ma génération !"

* * *

"Et alors," soupira Dark Vador, "il a sauté dans un grand trou qui passait par là. Alors que je n'allais même pas le tuer. Ce sont des histoires à vous faire regretter d'être raisonnable et d'avoir l'esprit ouvert, n'est-ce pas ?"

Parker toussota "Et pour la façon de crier non de façon dramatique, au fait, c'est héréditaire, ou l'un d'entre vous l'a appris de l'autre ? Je ne dis pas ça pour me moquer, oh non, juste pour... souligner votre lien, en quelque sorte."

Dark Vador commença à haleter d'un ton menaçant.

"Mais il me semble," suggéra Parker très vite et avec un grand sourire, "que sa réaction est effectivement moins violente et définitive que celle de votre fille. Enfin, elle aurait sans doute dû être définitive, mais comme il s'est raté..."

Vador sembla se calmer. "Cela me rassure que vous le voyez comme ça, Docteur."

"Peut-être avez-vous essayé, après avoir entendu dire qu'il s'en était tiré, de reprendre le contact, pour voir si ses sentiments ne s'étaient pas radoucis ? Nous disions justement qu'il faudrait l'appeler pour vérifier ses sentiments..."

"Je n'ose pas."

"Allons... parfois, il faut bien se confronter à la réalité, avoir un vrai sens de la situation avant de trouver un moyen de la résoudre...

* * *

Le transmetteur fonctionnait peut-être à la Force, ou peut-être à une technologie perfectionnée. En tout cas, il crachotait un peu.

"Bonjour, Luke. Tu n'es pas venu à la thérapie familiale."

"Oui, j'avais... des trucs à faire." répondit-il avec une voix qui suintait l'indifférence.

"Depuis que j'ai découvert que la princesse Leia était ta soeur, je crois que c'est vraiment dans le destin de notre famille de faire de grandes choses ensemble." Il y eut un silence. "Mais une thérapie familiale pour commencer, ce serait un bon début."

"Ah. Elle, depuis qu'elle a découvert que tu étais son père, je crois qu'elle t'en veut encore plus."

"Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"Tu crois que j'avais besoin de ça ? Que la situation n'est pas assez compliquée comme ça ? Tu te rends compte que j'ai failli coucher avec elle ?"

"Quoi ?" Dark Vador s'inquiéta un instant, se demandant si la déception de Luke était due à des scrupules moraux sur ce qu'il avait failli faire ou à la déception de ne pas être arrivé à ses fins. "Elle n'était pas avec ce louzeur, là, Solo ?"

"C'était plus ou moins sauf que pas vraiment un threesome et tu n'es pas censé faire de commentaires."

Là, Dark Vador se demanda si ses enfants avaient entrepris de briser son cerveau exprès, par vengeance.

"Mais je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un truc urgent sur le feu." continua Luke, d'une voix qui n'essayait même pas de faire croire en sa sincérité.

"Dis à ta soeur que j'ai appe..."

La connexion s'interrompit, les quelques fragments de lumières restant dessinant ce qui ressemblait de façon suspecte à une grimace adressée au dernier Seigneur du Côté Obscur.

* * *

"Notre lien ! Notre lien, ils ont décidé de le jeter avec l'eau du bain !" s'exclama Vador d'un ton grandiloquent qui ne s'accordait que moyennement à une déclaration aussi triviale.

"Vous savez, je ne pense pas qu'il faille tant les pousser. Vous voyez, tous les jeunes de cet âge passent par une phase de crise d'adolescence..."

"Ce n'est pas juste parce que je suis maléfique ?"

"Oh non, si vous saviez ! Si vous étiez resté du côté clair, ils seraient probablement passés du côté obscur juste pour vous contrarier. Sauf qu'ils auraient eu moins peur, alors ils auraient été encore plus insupportables. C'est une phase totalement naturelle de leur jeune âge."

"Vous commencez peut-être à me rassurer, Docteur. Mais alors, ce sera bientôt passé."

"C'est là qu'est le problème. Je vous conseille, pour un temps, de couper le contact. Là, vous ne faites qu'entretenir leur rancune, vous savez ? Il doit y avoir un moyen de vous rapprocher d'eux plus en douceur..."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Hum, et si pendant un moment, vous essayiez de vous allier avec eux ? Voyons, une grande galaxie comme la vôtre, ça ne peut pas se limiter à la lutte du Bien contre le Mal ? Il doit bien être possible de trouver des ennemis communs ?"

"..."

"En cherchant bien ?"

"Peut-être."

"Allez leur péter la gueule ! Et là, n'attendez pas vos enfants pour discuter, mais laissez-leur une petite carte. Ils finiront par en prendre l'habitude. Les alliances entre gens de camps opposés, tout le monde fait ça, et tôt ou tard, on finit par jouer aux échecs ensemble. Ou, dans votre cas, probablement aux courses de navette spatiale, mais vous avez compris l'idée."

"Je vais tenter votre méthode."

"J'en suis content."

"Et si ça ne marche pas, bien sûr, je reviendrai vous punir de votre inefficacité."

Parker avala sa salive, mais se força à arborer un grand sourire confiant.

Une crise d'adolescence ne pouvait pas durer jusqu'à la fin des temps, n'est-ce pas ?

(Mais, lui murmurait une petite voix, jusqu'à la fin de la patience d'un Grand Méchant, peut-être)


End file.
